The Maiden and the Mercenary
by Miss Ashlynn
Summary: Ike was a mercenary and a loner by nature. So what happens when he's severely injured and has to depend on the maiden Zelda to nurse him back to health? He's not the most sociable man in the world, so let's just hope she doesn't wring his neck out of frustration! AU Zelda/Ike
1. The Grouchy Good Samaritan

**Hello readers and lurkers alike,  
**

**My name is Miss Ashlynn and for the last few months I've been working on some Legend of Zelda fics (check em out if you like). I'm a major Zelink shipper but herein lies my problem. I also ship Ike and Zelda from SSBB and I've been itching to write a fic about the two of them.  
**

**I've been getting so many ideas for a ZIKE story, and today I finally broke down and typed up the first chapter. This fic will prob be 15 chapters at the most and it's basically how Zelda becomes an important person in Ike's life kind of on accident. His line of work isn't exactly girlfriend-friendly, but sometimes love just happens. I've decided that Link doesn't exist in this AU. It was the easiest way to resolve that issue in my head.  
**

**I'm also writing this so I can clear these ideas from my head so I can better focus on my other projects. So if you are currently reading any of my stuff, don't worry I'm not going on hiatus and I'm definitely not abandoning them. I just needed an outlet for my ZIKE fixation.  
**

**Alright so I know there are people who ship this pair out there. If you get a chance, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Questions/comments/suggestions/constructive criticism and the like are greatly appreciated. Oh and by the way, I don't own Super Smash Brothers, but you already knew that, didn't you? Thanks for reading:)  
**

**Love,  
**

**Miss Ashlynn  
**

* * *

**The Maiden and the Mercenary**

**Chapter One: The Grouchy Good Samaritan  
**

Being a mercenary, he certainly wasn't accustomed to luxury in any sense of the word. This wasn't the first time he'd been in jail and he'd bet money on the odds that it wouldn't be the last. He'd been in over a dozen jails over the years, incarcerated for a spectrum of offenses- from petty thievery to murder- you name it, he'd probably been arrested for it.

So in a sense, he was an expert on prisons- a connoisseur if you will.

Some were cleaner than others, the food differed (in other words the gruel came in an assortment of colors), the cells were different sizes and the amount of privacy you had greatly depended on what you were in for.

For instance, if you were arrested for stealing, you'd likely end up in a cell with six or seven other men. Critically wound a nobleman like he had, you'd get a cell all to yourself- sometimes even with a cot in it.

That was the criminal justice system for you...but hey- he wouldn't complain if it worked in his favor.

With this prior knowledge and experience in mind, Ike could honestly say this was one of the worst jails he'd ever had the displeasure of staying in.

The blue haired man leaned his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes, his mind going back to the incident that landed him in this hell hole two days ago.

He was between jobs and had a few days to spare when he wandered into the village, leading his horse Elena behind him. First order of business was to find an inn. His last job had been accompanying a group of merchants along several cross country trade routes, protecting the caravans from bandits and highwaymen. He'd been sleeping on the ground for months.

Needless to say, he was planning on sleeping for two days straight when he finally laid down on a proper bed.

After asking a random villager for directions he'd taken off toward the town square where the inn was located but on his way he noticed a cloaked woman being assaulted by an ogre-like man in an alleyway. Normally he'd mind his own business; he was a man of few words and liked to keep to himself if he could help it, but when he heard the maiden's cries he simply couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Let her go." He commanded after trapping the man in a headlock.

The maiden scrambled to her feet and he caught a quick look at the back of her head before she made her escape.

Uh, you're welcome?

Ogre man wasn't very happy to be interrupted and the fight escalated quickly.

In a matter of seconds the brute was bleeding profusely from several wounds, courtesy of his trusty sword.

Now after accomplishing his good deed for the year, Ike tried to go on his merry way but as it turned out the ogre was a noble.

He certainly didn't _look _like one, but that didn't lighten his prison sentence.

He never even had the chance to arrange lodging for Elena, meaning she was probably long gone by now...

Ike huffed in his frustration.

That's the last time he acted the good Samaritan...

After brooding for hours he was presented with his dinner, moldy bread and water.

Yum.

"Ya gonna eat that, Sonny?" The toothless old man in the cell across the walkway asked when he didn't make a move to eat it. "We hardly ever get bread in 'ere."

"It's all yours." Ike replied, tossing the bread through the bars.

"Suit yourself.." the man replied, reaching his skinny arm through the bars to retrieve the bread from where it had landed near his cell.

Several hours later, the prison was shrouded in darkness but Ike was still awake. He knew he could easily escape this place, but then what? He had no connections in this village and all his money had been taken from him.

He stifled a groan at the thought.

A couple of months pay forfeited...

"Hello?" a voice suddenly whispered from the small window and he sprung to his feet.

"Who's there?" Ike demanded with furrowed brow, hunching over to see through the bars.

With that a cloaked young maiden's shadowy face came into view. He was unable to see her mouth, but he _could_ see sparkling blue eyes, a slender nose and creamy ivory skin.

"Ike of Crimea?" she asked.

Wait a second...a cloaked maiden!

"You're the maiden from the alleyway!" He accused, angrily grasping the bars and causing the young woman to recoil.

"Aye." She answered. "I wanted to thank you for helping me..."

Ike snorted, regarding her with disdain.

"Save your words! You know what would've been a nice way to show your gratitude? Sticking around long enough to testify on my behalf so I wouldn't have been thrown into prison!"

"I am truly sorry for running, kind sir. I was so very afraid I was not thinking clearly..."

"Oh now you're sorry? Well that doesn't get my money or horse back! And how the hell do you know my name?"

"'Tis why I'm here, kind sir!" she answered. "To tell you that your horse is safe. I retrieved her after you'd been taken away and I found a scroll addressed to you in the saddlebag. T'was how I learned your name."

Elena was safe, thank gods, he thought. But if she'd been there to retrieve her...

"You were watching the whole time?" He asked incredulously.

"I said I am sorry!" She cried, suddenly looking down and struggling with a parcel. A moment later she was offering him food.

"I come bearing gifts." The maiden said holding out a small loaf of bread which Ike glared at contemptuously. "I also brought cheese and meat, and even wine. Surely you must be hungry..."

After she'd cajoled him at length he finally accepted her offerings, ignoring the way her eyes twinkled triumphantly.

"My name is Zelda." She told him as he devoured the vittles, which seemed to taste especially good because he was so hungry.

"I am a servant at Lord Mario and Lady Peach's estate." she continued, with Ike only partially listening. "I wasn't supposed to be in the village the day you found me and I was afraid that I'd be punished if I was identified."

"Ah, so you were breaking the rules..." he said through a mouthful of bread.

"Aye." the maiden (he'd already forgotten her name) answered looking mildly ashamed. "Nevertheless I can offer you lodging if you can escape this place. You can rest up a while and I shall give you my savings. Perhaps that will compensate for the money you lost. In the meantime your horse will be safe in the manor stables."

Her offer actually managed to surprise him.

Ike was a well-muscled young man of about twenty-five years (he really didn't keep track of his age) and he had been told by many he was intimidating, one of the reasons he'd done so well as a hired sword.

He had to give this girl credit for coming to find him after the little stunt she'd pulled, but that didn't mean he forgave her or respected her for that matter.

"I highly doubt any money _you_ can scratch up will even come _close_ to the money I lost." Ike said condescendingly.

He didn't mention the fact that now that he knew Elena was safe that meant at least half of his earnings weren't lost after all since he'd only kept a small pouch of coins on his person, and the rest in the saddlebags.

Eh, let her think he lost it all because of her.

"I don't know what else to offer you. If we speak to Lord Mario he may be able to have you exonerated of the charges against you." she offered, surprising him further. If she were to speak to the Lord on his behalf she'd have to confess to being in the village without permission.

"Let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"Hmph! I'll say..." Ike replied, noticing her bristle at his rudeness.

Despite his poor manners, however, the silent plea remained in her eyes.

Marginally sated by her level of remorse, a cocky smirk appeared on his face.

"So where's this manor you speak of?" The mercenary asked.

* * *

It didn't take him long to break out of jail once he had a plan for what he'd do afterward. In fact, the very next day he'd outsmarted the jailer with ease and after retrieving his sword and armor he hit the road. The girl (whose name he couldn't remember for the life of him) had given him directions and he found the country estate by evening.

Ike strolled around the manor in search of the stables, his presence concealed by the weeping willow trees and tall grass. It was dinnertime so hopefully he wouldn't encounter anyone as he retrieved Elena.

The stables were behind the house and Ike grinned when he walked inside and found her.

"Ah there she is..." He said, walking past the other horse stalls to the one his steed occupied.

It was a nice clean stable and the horses looked healthy. Elena was happily munching on oats, her favorite.

Affectionately petting her nuzzle, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed she had been groomed. The straw was clean and dry and she had fresh water. Ike was relieved that she had been well taken care of.

His saddlebags were also in the stable, hanging from hooks on the wall, and upon inspection he was satisfied to find nothing missing. His money and valuables were untouched.

Sheesh, finally some good news.

And so it was high spirits that the mercenary departed for the next town without a goodbye to the maiden who'd helped him.

After all, if she hadn't went and gotten herself in trouble he never would've been in this mess in the first place.

She'd figure out he'd left when she saw his horse and belongings missing.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? There isn't much interaction between Ike and Zelda yet but they didn't exactly meet under the best circumstances... hehe Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Zelda to the Rescue

**_I went back and adjusted Ike's age. He is now 25 and I'm thinking Zelda is about 20. Enjoy! I do not own Super Smash Brothers._**

**_Love,_**

**_Miss Ashlynn_**

* * *

**The Maiden and the Mercenary**

**Chapter Two: Zelda to the Rescue**

"We covered a great distance today." Marth commented, having to raise his voice to be heard over the din in the noisy tavern. "We should make it to Tyndale by tomorrow night."

Ike nodded silently in agreement, more focused on finishing his dinner of beef stew and fresh bread. He and his fellow mercenary had finished their traveling for the day and decided to take up lodging for the night in a nearby village.

If Ike had friends- which he didn't- but if he did, Marth would be one of them, or perhaps the only one. They'd known each other since they were teenagers and had worked many jobs together.

The past six months had seemed to fly by. There was plenty of work and Ike had kept busy.

He and Marth were on their way to another job in a town called Tyndale.

"I've been saving up my earnings." Marth's solemn voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What for?" Ike asked around a mouthful.

"Well... I'm planning on leaving this line of work."

Ike's surprise caused him to lose hold of his spoon, which dropped against his plate with a loud clink.

"Why?" he finally asked with furrowed brow

"I met a girl." Marth confessed, and Ike looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "She's beautiful, my friend. I want to court her.."

"Why?" Ike asked, wide eyed.

"I think I'm in love with her." the other man answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ike stared in disbelief as Marth nonchalantly reached for his mug of ale.

His mind was racing.

"She isn't a whore from one of the sea ports..." Ike trailed off when Marth shot him a warning look.

"Nay, my dimwitted friend. I cannot believe you asked me that."

The next few moments were silent as Marth avoided Ike's gawking face but finally the man huffed and turned to him once more.

"Don't you ever tire of this life?" He asked seriously. "Don't you have any plans beyond the next job or the next kill?"

Ike thought about it. No not really.

He was a man who took on the future one day at a time and this philosophy had served him well thus-far.

"Ike, we're not getting any younger..." Marth continued. "I want a home. An actual house and a family. I'm tired of living this way, going from one inn to another or sleeping on the ground. Most importantly I've met a woman I care for. Haven't you ever cared for a woman?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." was Ike's reply.

Marth shook his head with a sigh and stood up from his chair.

"Look. I consider you my friend. That's why I wanted you to be the first to know. I've made up my mind. The job in Tyndale will be my last."

"Alright." Ike replied with a nod, before calling to the barmaid for a refill on his ale.

He didn't turn around when Marth bid him goodnight and walked out the door.

True to his word, Marth and Ike went their separate ways after the Tyndale job. Still, there were no hurt feelings between them.

"If you ever need anything, here is where you can find me." Marth had told him, slipping a piece of parchment into his hand. Ike assumed it was the name of the village he was going to settle in, and he unceremoniously shoved the scrap into his pocket.

"I wish you the best, my friend." Ike said sincerely and Marth had smiled widely at that. One, because Ike was giving him his blessing and two, because Ike had just called him his friend.

* * *

Two days later...

The handle of the old lantern creaked as it swung back and forth and Zelda smiled all over as she and her friend, Samus, traveled the path through the dark woods.

"The servants at Lord Luigi's sure know how to throw a good party!" Samus exclaimed as she trailed behind Zelda, who couldn't help but giggle at her friend's exuberance that only surfaced after she'd had a good number of drinks.

The tall blonde was a woman who could handle her liquor, so instead of falling into a drunken stupor after a few rounds, she'd simply grow jollier with time. The rest of the time she was – well, a tad grouchy at times, but Zelda still loved her like a sister.

The two of them were the youngest female servants at Lord Mario's Manor, and although there was a fairly large staff, they tended to stick together. At Lord Luigi's, on the other hand, there were other young men and women to talk to. They often held bonfires and would invite Zelda and Samus to come.

Although Zelda herself had only drank one mug of ale, after a night of dancing she was ready to get to bed. After all, she needed to be up with the sunrise in the morning. Just because she'd went to a party tonight didn't mean she could take the day off tomorrow.

Samus was rambling on about something random and most likely inconsequential, when all of the sudden Zelda's foot caught on a lump in the path, causing her to let out a startled yelp.

Samus walked into her back after she'd abruptly come to a halt, shakily holding the lantern and illuminating the mortifying sight she'd encountered.

"What the-?" Samus was confused. "Why'd you stop?"

Zelda simply pointed and Samus's eyes widened despite her drunken state. Laying face down in the path was a badly beaten man.

If he wasn't already dead he soon would be, thought Zelda as she dropped to her knees.

Upon closer inspection she noticed a bad wound on the back of his head that was still bleeding profusely. She also noticed that his hair, while at first appearing black, was actually a vivid dark blue. Immediately her mind went back to the man that had saved her from the ogre several months ago. The one that left without as much as a thank you for taking care of his horse, she added mentally.

Really Zelda, the odds of it being him are slim to none, she chided herself. Shaking her head she pushed the thought aside to focus on the task at hand. Zelda was surprised to find his body still warm, and relieved to feel a pulse. Albeit weak, it meant he still had a chance to survive.

Thinking quick, she reached to the hem of her dress and tore off a large strip of fabric. She would need to stop the bleeding on his head. Why did she have to wear her finest dress tonight?

"Samus we have to help this man." Zelda said over her shoulder. "Can you help me turn him over? He has a bad wound on his head and I have to get some pressure on it."

She was thankful Samus was feeling charitable tonight thanks to the alcohol; If she hadn't been buzzed there'd be no way she'd allow Zelda to tend to a random man laying in the woods. Who knew if there were bandits about or something of the sort?

"Damn he's heavy..." Samus groaned when she picked him up under the arms as Zelda picked up his legs. The young women gingerly flipped the man over.

"Oh my god..." the brunette muttered. The new position had revealed his bruised and bloody face and one thing was now clear.

"This was the man that saved me from the ogre!" she exclaimed.

"No way!" the blonde said incredulously.

"Aye! This is he!" Zelda exclaimed, quickly tying the strip of cloth about his head. It was a rough patch up job, but for the moment it would have to do.

"Maybe he ran into some townspeople. They still have wanted signs of him posted in the village."

"The villagers wouldn't have been able to subdue him." Zelda answered. "From what I remember, this man is a trained swordsman. Something else must have happened."

Zelda couldn't help but feel a new determination to make sure he lived. After all, if he really had been attacked because of his involvement in her rescue, she couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

"We cannot leave him here, Samus. We have to help him."

"I knew you were going to say that." the blonde huffed animatedly. "Well let's get a move on. You're sure he's safe?"

"Aye. He is a good man." Zelda replied.

The women ceased conversing when they lifted the injured man off of the ground and their breathing grew labored as they trudged through the forest with their burden.

Thank heavens they were close to the Manor.

Five minutes later they were lugging the injured man into the dark house, entering through the back door to the servants quarters. Everyone was most likely asleep, so they attempted to be as quiet as possible while still handling him carefully.

"Let's bring him into my room." Zelda directed quietly as they navigated the hallways in the shadows.

When they reached her small room at the end of the hallway, Zelda opened the door, cringing when it made a loud creaking noise.

It was a huge relief once they'd laid him on the bed, but after a few candles were lit and they'd undressed him, the severity of his wounds became terribly apparent.

"Could you get me some first aid supplies?" Zelda asked Samus before moving to rinse her hands in the water basin.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day, Zelda was sure to check on the unconscious man whenever she had a moment to spare.

When lunchtime came around, instead of eating in the kitchen with the rest of the servants, she decided to spend her break with him. She was still racking her brain to figure out how she'd discreetly get a doctor to the Manor to look him over.

Last night she'd had to strip the mercenary of his ragged clothes in order to clean and care for his wounds, and even now she couldn't look at him without a blush staining her cheeks. She'd never seen so many _muscles _on a man before – not even John (the old stablehand) had been so well-built. Shaking the thoughts from her mind, the brunette wiped his brow with a cool, damp cloth. He was feverish and sweating profusely, she noticed worriedly.

From her place on a small stool beside the bed, she regarded his face for the umpteenth time. With him asleep like this Ike looked so very innocent, she thought, her eyes softening. It was a shame he was such an ass, for otherwise he was a very attractive man.

This was Zelda's last thought before she was off to the stables to care for the horses. The stablehand had been fired recently for stealing, so all the servants divided the workload amongst themselves. The young woman held her skirts up with one hand as she traveled through the tall grass, a bucket of vegetables swinging from her other hand.

Toadstool Estates (the official name of Lord Mario's sprawling 100 acres of property) was a beautiful place to behold in the summertime. The tended gardens were lovely, but wildflowers were abundant among the rolling green hills surrounding the Manor, and Zelda loved to collect small bouquets and keep fresh flowers in her room.

Sometimes she would imagine the blooms were a gift from a lover. He would pick her flowers every day and leave her little notes just to-

"Oh Zelda!" a sugary sweet voice exclaimed, causing the beginnings of her romantic fantasy to perish in a poof of imaginary smoke. Her cornflower blue eyes met with the lighter blue gaze of the Manor's Mistress, Lady Peach, who was enjoying her afternoon tea in the gardens.

"Do come here and have a cup of tea!" Lady Peach called, beckoning Zelda over with a dainty gloved hand.

Zelda smiled and acquiesced, although dreading what her true motives were. Lady Peach was a lovely person, but she was a terrible gossip and was always trying to involve herself in Zelda's non-existent love life – not to mention that she was still unaware of the severely injured mercenary that Zelda was hiding in her bedroom. Perhaps now would be a good time to talk to her about him.

"Good day, Milady." Zelda greeted with a curtsey.

"Oh pish posh!" Lady Peach scoffed with a pout. "There are no need for formalities between friends! Please sit!"

Zelda couldn't help but grin as she sat down at the elaborate wrought iron tea table. She and Lady Peach were actually the same age, but their differences in social status were what set them apart. Peach herself was from a middle-class family but her marriage to Lord Mario had introduced her to the luxuries of noble life.

However, that didn't stop her and Zelda from gadding about, giggling like schoolgirls when she had the opportunity. She'd tried to engage Samus in conversation on many occasions but the statuesque blonde was generally uninterested in the frivolous chatter.

Zelda found it endearing though, that the girl's personality had remained down-to-earth, a testament to her humble beginnings.

"Now tell me all about the bonfire last night!" Peach said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Cream and sugar?" she interrupted before Zelda could even begin, and the brunette nodded.

After passing her the china cup and saucer, Peach clasped her own teacup and gave Zelda her undivided attention.

"The bonfire was lovely." Zelda said with a shrug, watching the steam rise from her cup. "There was dancing and singing with abundant food and drink."

"Did you meet any handsome men?" Peach asked with a lascivious grin, giggling wildly when Zelda blushed.

"I simply don't understand why you are so reserved when it comes to the male gender." Peach said, her blonde brows knit together as if she was deep in thought. "But don't you worry, Zelda. One of the young men Mario has in mind for the position of stablehand is quite attractive. I shall have to make my preference known."

"You are incorrigible!" Zelda replied, shaking her head. In the back of her mind she knew she should mention Ike, but how in the world did she breach the subject? What would she do with him if Lady Peach forbade he stay there? And how was she going to explain how she'd met him in the first place?

Zelda took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Peach, there is something I must discuss with you." she said.

Her serious expression had the desired effect, for Lady Peach was now listening attentively, her demeanor completely serious.

"Samus and I found an injured man in the woods last night."

Lady Peach gasped, her eyes wide.

"Not just any man, mind you, but erm... a friend...sort of..." Zelda explained awkwardly.

"A friend you say?" the blonde woman questioned.

"Aye. He once saved me from being assaulted by an ogre, so naturally when I caught sight of him lying unconscious I couldn't just leave him there. Samus and I carried him back to the house and treated his wounds. He is asleep in my bed as we speak. All I ask is that he can stay awhile, at least until he's able to travel."

Peach was quiet for a moment as she thought about what she'd just heard. Zelda...with a man... in her bed? Injured or not, this was too good to be true! She had been trying for a while to fix Zelda up with a young man, but to no avail.

Her Hylian friend was so very attractive and sweet, Peach thought. Surely any man in her care would respond to her charms!

"Is he a handsome man?" Peach asked casually, causing Zelda to choke on her tea. The poor girl turned beet red as she sputtered indignantly.

"He was terribly injured and you are asking me if he was handsome? I was too busy caring for his wounds to notice anything else!" she exclaimed.

Peach resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That would be a yes, then. So Zelda was attracted to the man _and _he was staying in her room?

By now Peach was mentally rubbing her hands together with glee.

Knowing that if she asked anything further Zelda would probably clam up entirely Peach took matters into her own hands.

"Very well, Zelda. I see no problem allowing your friend to stay with you, provided he can lodge in your room."

Zelda did her best to control her reaction to her Lady's conditions. Beggers couldn't be choosers, after all.

"That shouldn't be a problem." she replied evenly. "Thank you, Peach."

"No need to thank me." the blonde scoffed. "However, we should definitely call a doctor don't you agree? I shall send word for him, but first we will finish our tea."

* * *

Ike had been injured before – _badly _injured. Not, ouch I stepped down wrong on my foot and hurt my ankle. No. _Badly _like I just took a dagger to the gut several times before falling from the moving carriage and getting partially trampled by the horses of an oncoming wagon. Like, I just jumped from a three story window onto a vegetable stand and heard every bone in my legs crack with the impact. Like, I got the crap beat outta me for disrespecting the 'top dog' of the prison and had the pleasure of hearing his own ribs being broken.

Of course, most of his severe injuries were from when he was younger and less experienced as a fighter, but the point was that he was used to pain. Hell, mercenary work wasn't for pansies! However, despite his many painful experiences one thing was clear.

You simply did not know true pain until you were ambushed in the woods by a gang of angry ogres with a vendetta.

Ike was trying to play it safe by skirting around the village in which the 'incident' occurred, but apparently someone had taken notice of him and alerted that grubby noble's family. Needless to say he had held his own and managed to kill off most of them before the other cowards took his horse and fled. He _was_ seriously injured though, and had likely passed out from blood loss after crawling towards the nearest pathway.

So that brought him to the present.

Ugh, his eyelids felt like lead weights were holding them shut. He was so tired, although when he failed to recognize the room he was currently in, he promptly roused himself.

Huh, someone must have found him and took him in.

It appeared to be a bedroom, Ike surmised. He was laying on the small iron bed. The pink floral wallpaper was already giving him a headache. Or maybe his headache was related to the huge bandaged lump he just discovered on the back of his head.

To his left, a small bedside table had a glass pitcher sitting in a basin, and across from the bed was a large window. A little wooden desk and armoire were the only other pieces of furniture in the room, and a old persian rug was laid on the wooden floor. A pair of bright green eyes were staring up at him.

"Meow." said the cat that was crouched on the carpet before he sprung up and landed on Ike's stomach.

"Oof!" the mercenary grunted.

He was about to attempt to move when the bedroom door swung open and a girl walked in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed nervously when their eyes met. "You're awake! Buttons, you get off of him this instant!" The maiden swat at the cat, who quickly scampered off the bed and out the door.

He knew that face...

Ike groaned when he connected the dots.

"You again?" he asked incredulously.

The surprise quickly left her face, replaced by a look of annoyance.

"That's all you have to say?" she asked, hands planting themselves on her hips. "I find you bloody and beaten in the woods in the middle of the night, treat your wounds, let you sleep in _my _bed, and all you have to say is 'you again?"

Ike rolled his eyes. This girl was infuriating, although when he noticed the glass of water she currently held he was reminded of how thirsty he was.

"Hey give me some of that water." he commanded instead of asked.

"I don't think so." she replied airily, setting the glass on the windowsill across the room.

Oh, so it was like _that _was it?

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, folding her arms beneath her chest. It was then that Ike noticed how flat she was. Man, what _did _this girl gave going for her? The grey servant uniform certainly wasn't doing her figure any favors either.

"I'm up here." she said dryly and Ike laughed, although it hurt his chest.

"Believe me, girl. I've seen much better than the likes of you. Now how about some water?"

Apparently this was the wrong answer, since she did not move to get him the beverage but planted her hands on her hips again instead. Her eyes narrowed to piercing blue slits.

"First of all, my name is Zelda not 'girl'." she informed him, wagging her head with attitude."Second of all, failing to catch your eye is certainly not something I'll shed any tears over. And third, if you haven't noticed already you're in rough shape, so unless you have the desire to be sitting in your own waste for the next few days I suggest you show me some bloody respect!" Zelda finished her tirade with a mock smile before turning toward the closet and removing her apron leaving Ike to scowl at the back of her head.

Okay, so that was a little scary, Ike thought. Did the girl, wait, did _Zelda _have multiple personalities or something?

"Let's try this again. When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago." he answered politely and Zelda smiled at him over her shoulder.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Ike bit his tongue before another sarcastic comment could escape his lips.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Doctor." Zelda sincerely told the elderly man as she showed him to the door. Lady Peach had arranged for Lord Mario's physician to visit Ike that very day.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. But don't forget the painkillers, Miss Harkinian-"

"Every four hours, yes I will remember." she finished as she opened the door for him to exit. "We'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes you shall. Good evening, Miss Harkinian." he replied, setting his hat upon his head and stepping outside, not turning back again.

"Good evening, Doctor Knight."

When the brunette was certain he had left (she waited to hear the sound of his horse and carriage pulling off down the lane) she closed the door and tiredly rest against it.

Zelda was floored by the doctor's prognosis.

Ike had broken an arm and a leg, several ribs, and both hands had several broken bones in them. That was besides the bruising and abrasions he'd acquired from crawling through the brush on the forest floor _and _the concussion he got as a result of the blow to his head. In other words, he was a mess.

She almost felt bad for him, but then she remembered the comment he'd made about her less than enormous chest, and any sympathy she would've previously felt went flying out the window.

The doctor had given Zelda some balms and potions to use on his wounds. They would dramatically speed up the healing process, but this still left him bedridden for a few days before he could be back to walking on his own. They'd also have to make a trip to the doctor's office tomorrow to have Ike fitted for casts. Doctor Knight wasn't equipped to fit him at the Manor, but needed his supplies.

Looks like Ike would be returning to the village sooner than he'd hoped. She'd have to disguise him somehow.

Zelda contemplated just how she would manage this as she closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. Doctor Knight had given her specific instructions to keep Ike well-fed, whether he had an appetite or not. It would help him keep his strength up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Samus asked over her shoulder causing the brunette to almost drop the plate of vittles she was preparing.

"Merciful heavens, Samus! Don't do that!" she scolded. "You frightened me."

"You don't owe him anything Zelda, and he sounds like a huge jerk." the blonde added, unfazed.

Zelda chuckled.

"You're right about that, but I don't know what I'll do with him otherwise. I can't kick him out in the shape he's in now."

"Sure you can." Samus replied with a shrug. It was then that Zelda noticed the paper in her friend's hand.

Meanwhile in Zelda's bedroom...

Ike wondered when Zelda would be returning. She had yet to give him that drink and he had been very polite and respectful in front of the Doctor so he'd definitely earned it.

His eyes trailed to the glass of crystal clear water on the windowsill. He'd never been so thirsty in his life, of that he was positive! Perhaps he could just sneak across the room and down it real quick.

The young man glanced at the door again before making a tentative attempt at moving his leg.

He fought back a grunt of agony at the sharp pains shooting through his limb as he maneuvered it over the side of the bed and yet he persisted. He was no stranger to discomfort, after all. The other leg was much easier to manage, since it was only bruised instead of fractured.

He was now sitting upright with both feet on the floor.

In the kitchen...

"What have you there?" Zelda asked, referring to the paper she'd noticed just moments before.

"A letter from that man again." Samus replied, sounding annoyed. "He just doesn't know when to quit."

She was referring to a young mercenary she'd met at a gathering in the village. He'd visit every once and a while when he was traveling through, and although Samus insisted she had no feelings for him, Zelda suspected otherwise.

"Will he be visiting soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes." the blonde sighed, crossing her arms.

"He is a very charming man, Samus. I think you should give him a chance. What was his name again?"

Back in Zelda's room...

Ike was certain nothing could stop him now. He had pulled the bedside table away from the wall, moving it in front of him so he could hold onto it for support.

Now he could use it like a walker to get across the room, which was only a few steps anyway. He'd just have to be careful of the glass pitcher and basin that sat atop it.

Steeling himself for the inevitable pain that would surely follow, he took a deep breath before rising to his feet.

In the kitchen...

"His name is Marth." Samus said, her fingers toying with the note. Zelda sensed there was something her friend was keeping from her.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked, setting the plate of food on the table.

Samus smiled warmly.

"You're so sweet, Zelda."

The brunette let out a bark of laughter, wondering how they'd gotten to this subject.

"Please tell that to my patient." she replied lightheartedly. "I do believe he could use a good laugh."

"No really..." Samus put a hand on Zelda's shoulder to get her full attention. "You're such a good person. You deserve better than the life of a servant."

The other woman was deeply touched by this rare display of affection on Samus' part and she had just opened her mouth to thank her friend when they heard a loud thump accompanied by the shattering of glass.

Zelda and Samus exchanged startled glances.

"I think that came from your room."

"Oh no! Has he fell from the bed?" Zelda muttered as she scurried down the hall with the plate of food in hand. She burst through the door just to find the rugged mercenary lying slumped over the remains of her beside table. Her water pitcher and basin were smashed to bits and then she realized what Ike had been trying to do when she saw the water still on the sill.

Oops.

"Don't you say a word." Ike's muffled voice warned, and to her credit she remained silent with the exception of a few giggles. He was just so pitiful like this!

"I'm sorry..." she said, struggling to keep her face passive. "I must've forgotten about your drink."

"Obviously." he replied with a huff.

After setting the plate aside she took a moment to determine the best way to help him up.

"I'm not sure if I can lift you on my own." she admitted, her voice small. "I'll have to go get Samus to help me..."

"No, it's fine." Ike said from the floor. He was terribly annoyed and even a little embarrassed for his failed attempt at walking. He just wasn't used to be so weak or needing help with things. "My unbroken arm and leg are still pretty strong so if you could just..." He was gesturing towards his weak arm.

"Oh I understand..." Zelda said scurrying to his side but paused when she wasn't sure where to put her hands. "I don't want to hurt your ribs by holding you around the waist..."

"It's fine." he interrupted. "I kinda have to use the bathroom though."

His voice was hesitant when he told her this, and Zelda felt a pang of sympathy for him as she squat beside him in a _very_ unladylike fashion. How embarrassed he must be to have to rely on a stranger for assistance with such personal matters...

After she'd wrapped her arms around him in something akin to a backwards bear hug she gave him the okay.

"Alright. I have you." she said.

Ugh, Zelda could only imagine the blush she was sporting right now and she was immensely grateful his back was to her. She could feel his powerful abdominal muscles flexing through the thin fabric of his shirt as he struggled to rise, a reminder of his normally powerful physique. She doubted anyone had ever seen him as weak as he was right now.

"Almost there..." she choked out, her back straining. Ike groaned, rising first on his good leg to rest on his knee with his broken leg stretched out awkwardly behind him. Then he had to use his good arm to push himself up. There was a moment when Zelda was actually supporting him much more than he'd anticipated needing, and though her slender frame was trembling beneath his weight, she held him up, assisting him until he was on his feet again.

"Let's get you to the washroom." she said and he answered her with a curt nod, still feeling too awkward to say anything.

Zelda could tell his pride was injured. She accompanied him to the washroom and waited outside the door for him to finish. He was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he emerged, still avoiding eye contact.

"I got a drink from the tap." he said by way of an explanation and Zelda nodded, cracking a smile.

Once they'd made their way back to Zelda's room, Ike was relieved to settle down on the bed again. He couldn't believe how worn out he was just from going to the bathroom and back. Oh, and rolling around on the floor.

"How are you feeling?" Zelda's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright I guess. I definitely feel better than I did laying on that pile of wood..."

"It _used _to be a bedside table." she answered and Ike felt his face go red.

"I'm sorry about your table and the broken glass."

"Don't fret over it." she said, waving a hand dismissively. "I can get a new table."

His blue eyes widened just a bit, surprised by her reaction. Well that's one less thing he had to think about.

"I brought you some dinner." Zelda handed him the plate of vittles.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"Even so, could you please just try to eat something? The Doctor told me to keep you well fed."

He acquiesced without a word, too tried to protest. Instead he watched her back as she fiddled with a small jar of ointment. Picking at the vittles he silently appraised her form again. It was difficult to distinguish her figure beneath her poorly fitting clothing, but he _had_ noticed she actually had a pretty face. She had soft blue eyes and her brown hair looked soft and silky. And she smelled nice. Like soap and fresh air.

"Doctor Knight told me this ointment is made from special herbs and flowers." Zelda said, her back still to him and Ike smirked around the mouthful he was chewing. Clearly she didn't know much about medicine, seeing as all ointments were made from plants and other natural sources.

"We have to massage it into the skin over the broken bones." she muttered.

"A massage huh?" he teased, unable to resist.

Zelda didn't respond, but Ike noticed the tips of her fairy ears had turned bright red.

"Aye, a massage." she finally answered, "But since you have a good arm, you can manage it right?" she was grinning at him playfully.

The smirk left his face as she tossed him the jar.

"Here," she handed him two small pills. "are your painkillers. Take them after you've finished eating. You have to take them every four hours so I'll be back to wake you for the next dose." She was bustling about the room as he ate, watching her all the while.

"I'll be sleeping in Samus' room tonight." Zelda snatched a nightgown from her closet before smiling mischievously over her shoulder. Ike did not like that look.

"Try not to break any more furniture."

That was the last thing she said before hastening out the door.

* * *

Zelda returned to her room to check on Ike a little over four hours later. The small candle she held filled her room with soft flickering light as she opened the door and crept inside with Buttons trailing behind.

"Hey." a gravelly voice said, surprising her.

"You're awake? Were you unable to sleep?" Zelda asked as she moved toward the table to get more painkillers.

"I'm just so hot." he admitted, and when she'd turned toward him again she was alarmed to find him practically dripping with sweat.

"Oh my..." she muttered, quickly grabbing the washcloth and dipping it in cool water before she settled beside him on the bed. He was laying completely limp, his eyes barely able to open.

"Here." She gently blotted his face and neck with the cloth. "Oh goodness, you're burning up. Infection must be setting in."

Ike muttered something and she asked him to repeat himself as she unbuttoned his shirt and swabbed his chest with the cool cloth.

His eyes closed with relief. That felt so good...

The room was practically spinning at the moment, but when he cracked open his eyes he was able to see the woman beside him. The candlelight illuminated her face and her white nightdress seemed to glow, making her appear almost ethereal. When she moved to get up he fisted his hand in her nightgown to keep her there, not wanting her to leave just yet.

"It's alright," Zelda told him, gently brushing her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. "I'm just going to get the red potion from the table."

Ike hesitantly relented, releasing her nightgown. He watched as she seemed to float across the room to the small table, returning with a bottle of red potion.

"I know it tastes bad, but I think you should try to drink the whole thing. It will help you to sleep through the rest of the night."

Ike took the bottle with a shaking hand, quickly downing it. He had used red potion many times, and the taste hardly bothered him anymore.

After taking back the empty bottle, she sat beside him once again, the bed creaking it's protests under their combined weight.

"Go to sleep." Her hand resumed it's ministrations to his hair and in that moment he was infinitely grateful to be in Zelda's care.

"I wish you would stay," he said deliriously, "but I would never tell you that."

Zelda smiled. The fever was really messing with him, but it was nice to know that he actually wanted her company. It appeared that Ike needed to experience a complete physical breakdown to say something nice to her, although chances were he would remember none of this in the morning.

"I'll stay with you tonight." she whispered.

He seemed satisfied with that, immediately drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_Please review if you liked and thanks for reading:)  
_**


	3. The Good Girl

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait on this one. It was actually on my computer for a while and I just decided to tweak and post it! I will probably make shorter chapters and related one shots for this story; not drabbles persay but not really long chapters either unless of course it strikes my fancy! Also if you like LOZ AUs please check out my ZELINK fic She Can Move! Okay thanks for reading and I don't own SSB.

* * *

The Maiden and the Mercenary

Chapter Three: The Good Girl

Samus nearly leapt out of her skin when the kitchen door was abruptly flung open. She was about to give the person an earful for startling her (she'd been peeling potatoes and could have sliced a finger off for heavens' sake) when she noticed it was Zelda who had opened the door so forcefully. Samus frowned, noting the anger in Zelda's eyes. In fact, the girl looked downright livid. It didn't take a genius to know her mood probably had something to do with the mercenary.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Samus asked dryly, setting her work aside.

"That man..." Zelda pointed toward the backyard, her whole body trembling with hostility, "...is the most selfish, ungrateful, reckless human being I have _ever_ had the misfortune of being acquainted with!"

Samus blinked.

And as if he knew he was the topic of their discussion, a heavily bandaged Ike chose this moment to make his entrance. Apparently he was mobile now; he came through the door on his own with the aid of a pair of crutches. He looked like a mummy straight out of ancient Egypt, Samus thought with amusement.

"What are you complaining about now?" he asked Zelda, his voice bored.

"You, you idiot!" Zelda huffed before facing Samus again. "Today out of the kindness of my heart I was planning to take this _buffoon_ to the doctor to get his casts-"

"Hey, how about something to eat?" Ike interrupted as he dragged a chair out from the table and sat down. Zelda's eye twitched in annoyance. Nevertheless, Zelda – being the kindhearted person that she was – set about making him a plate of vittles. Samus shook her head in disapproval.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I stayed by his side all night and then he wakes me up this morning shouting 'hey girl! Wake up! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Well what the hell was I supposed to say?" Ike asked.

"You could have woken me gently instead of practically yelling in my ear! You scared me so badly I fell off the stool and onto the floor, you fool!"

"I don't do anything gently, Sweetheart," he replied, mildly amused when the innuendo sailed over her head.

"Furthermore, my name is Zelda! Not 'girl', or 'wench', or even 'hey you'. It's Zelda! You are quite the brute, you know! Why, if you had any propriety at all you'd at least be grateful that I stayed up all night caring for you!"

"Nobody forced you to do that," Ike pointed out.

"That may be true but I stayed because you were feverish and I was worried!" Zelda retorted over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you cared..." was Ike's sardonic reply.

"Then I sneak him into the village in the back of the wagon," Zelda continued telling Samus, who had begun to wonder if her presence had been forgotten. "The entire trip he made comments about how terrible a driver I was!"

"You _are_ a terrible driver."

"I can't control how bumpy the road is! Furthermore, laying in the bed of the wagon is never a comfortable way to ride!" Zelda seethed, thrusting a plate of food before him. The mercenary mumbled a 'thank you' before digging in.

"Oh! If that wasn't already enough, when we left the doctors', who of all people do we see but the ogre with Ike's horse? So his brilliant idea is for_ me_ to steal the horse while _he _drove the wagon back to the Manor, two broken hands and all."

Samus's expression deadpanned.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't want to," Zelda replied. "But then he had to go and say how it was my fault that he lost his steed in the first place."

"Damn straight," Ike said through a mouthful.

"So I took the horse while the ogre was in the blacksmiths shop," Zelda continued, "and somehow Ike managed to get the wagon to the outskirts of the village, far enough for me to meet up with him. How he did so was beyond me."

"Do you know how dangerous that was, Zelda? Not to mention stupid!" Samus demanded. "If that ogre had caught up to you - or even worse - caught you in the act..." She shuddered to imagine what could have happened. "What if someone saw your face and identifies you? What then huh?"

"I hadn't thought about that..." Zelda trailed off.

Ike watched as the brunette seemed to pale; her eyes looked worried and for some reason that annoyed him.

"No one saw you," he commented. "You were wearing your cloak remember?"

"But how can you be so sure?" Samus demanded.

"I just know," the mercenary replied forcefully. Seriously, that blonde was getting on his last nerve!

"You should be proud of yourself," Ike continued, looking at Zelda. "I didn't think you'd go through with it, but you did. It shows you got guts."

Ike smirked at the memory of Zelda walking across the village square all nonchalant as the ogre entered the blacksmiths shop.

"The look on his face was priceless when he came out and Elena was gone," Ike chuckled shaking his head. "Hey, I could use a drink of something."

"Ask me nicely," Zelda replied and Ike rolled his eyes.

"Please get me a drink, now," Ike corrected himself.

Zelda sighed and grabbed a glass pitcher, mumbled something about going to the water pump and disappeared out the door.

"Were you raised by wolves or something?" Samus asked.

"I was raised by mercenaries, actually." Ike said matter of fact. "And get off your high-horse woman. You're no better than I am."

"I never said I was better, but Zelda is a good girl and a good person. Why she's putting up with you, I have no idea," Samus turned back to her work, dismissing him.

"I'll be gone by the end of the week." Ike replied. "Then she'll never have to see me again."

* * *

"I found your sword. I left it in the stables tucked away in Elena's stall."

Not long after his supper, Zelda insisted he go to bed. Ike would normally protest just for the sake of it (he hated being told what to do) but tonight he was exhausted and had little energy left over for argument. However, his lack of resistance seemed to go unnoticed by Zelda who seemed to be still angry with him.

Reclining in her bed, Ike found himself watching Zelda's face as she treated his joints with the potent medicine.

"Doctor Knight said that these salves would make you sleep," she commented in a professional manner. He noticed how soft and gentle she was with her hands – even after he'd upset her – and couldn't help but feel guilty for picking on her. She was a good girl. That's what the blonde had said and when Ike thought about it, he had to agree with her. He didn't care what Zelda thought about him, Ike assured himself... yet at the same time he didn't want her to be upset with him either...

"Uh, Zelda?"

Finished with her work, the brunette was about to leave him for the night when he said her name for the first time.

Ike clammed up when she turned and regarded him curiously. Ugh, he was awful with words...

"Thank you for helping me," he finally muttered. Several painfully awkward moments passed before her stony expression evaporated and a warm smile took it's place.

Zelda could read between the lines; his expression of gratitude was also an apology for being infuriating.

"You're welcome, Ike," And then she returned to the bed to fluff the pillows and tuck him in.

* * *

Ike was very different from the men she knew, Zelda considered as she stood in the kitchen kneading dough for bread. Back when she was a girl, Zelda was promised to the son of a wealthy lord in an arranged marriage. She fancied herself in love with the boy- he was refined and polite with beautiful blue eyes. Kind of quiet yes, but she was talkative enough for the both of them. Yes, he had been her childhood sweetheart- and had died of a fever shortly after his fifteenth birthday.

Ike was the complete opposite of her late beau. He was brash and quite rude, egotistical, not to mention aggravating, and yet when he was fast asleep she couldn't help but like him despite his many less desirable traits. When he was asleep he looked so boyish and handsome to be honest, and she'd been obliged to look upon his sleeping visage at length since Ike had been sleeping almost constantly for the past three days. Zelda sighed. If someone had told her fifteen year old self that one day she'd come into the company of such a man and even let him sleep in her bed... oh how scandalized she would have been!

In all seriousness, Zelda was beginning to worry about how much longer he'd be asleep. True, Doctor Knight had warned of this side effect of the powerful salves he'd prescribed, but it was becoming tedious caring for him in such a state. He still needed to keep hydrated even when asleep, and trying to get him to drink water or broth while asleep was no easy task...

Zelda was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her bedroom door open. Was he up and about?

"That was some good stuff the doctor gave you," Ike said, strolling into the kitchen.

She did a double take.

"Damn, I'm thirsty. Get me a drink," he plopped down at the large wooden table, looking at her expectantly.

"What happened to your casts?" she demanded and he gave her a flat look.

"Well... seeing as I was wearing them before and now I'm not..." his tone was dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think happened to them, Zelda?"

She was too happy hearing him use her name once again to yell at him for being rude, but she did roll her eyes for good measure before handing him a glass of water.

"You must be feeling much better then? I'd certainly hope so after sleeping for three whole days."

Ike nearly choked.

"Three days?"

He watched with wide eyes as the brunette smirked and nodded. Wow he thought he'd simply slept through the night- although it did make sense now that he thought about it.

"I vaguely recall being forced to drink something."

"It was just broth and you had to keep your fluids up somehow," Zelda replied. "Well, since your hands are better you can help me chop these vegetables."

Not giving him an opportunity to refuse, she presented him with a knife and a bowl of mixed vegetables. They'd be going in the stew she was making. "Thank you kind sir."

Ike didn't grouch, opting to chop up the carrots first. The mercenary was in a good mood now that he was feeling better- and maybe he was a tiny bit grateful for the way she'd cared for him while he healed, he admitted begrudgingly. Looking up to where she was kneading bread perhaps it was time he informed her of his plans...

"I'll be headed out tomorrow bright and early."

"So soon?" Zelda asked. "You don't want to go back to Doctor Knight so he can look you over?"

Ike snorted.

"I don't need some old man to tell me I'm better. I can feel it for myself."

"Fair enough," Zelda shrugged. "Well I've taken care of Elena the past few days. She's spent some time out to pasture which I think she enjoyed."

Ike nodded, skillfully chopping one carrot before moving onto another.

"You like animals don't you?" He asked, feeling rather curious. She seemed to really like Elena, and he remembered the gentle way she interacted with the horses when they drove into the village.

"Oh yes, I love animals. Especially horses. I've never had a horse of my own, but I find them to be such majestic creatures." Zelda paused and blinked, realizing this was the first time he'd asked her something about herself.

"How long have you had Elena?" she decided to ask.

"Eh, I think about five years now. She's a spirited steed, that one."

"Indeed she is," Zelda agreed.

Ike finished with the carrots and moved on the potatoes.

"So where will you go?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe head to the coast. There's always plenty of work in the seaport towns."

"I would love to see the ocean one day."

Ike frowned.

"You've never been to the ocean?" he asked incredulously. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Zelda sent him a mild glare but he was too busy chopping vegetables to notice.

"Lady Peach went to the ocean for her honeymoon," Zelda said. "She told me all about it upon her return and she even brought me some seashells as a souvenir!"

Ike nodded. He'd seen the shells she was referring to displayed on a shelf in her bedroom.

"In any event, it's a shame you won't be here to meet Samus's gentleman friend," Zelda said airily.

The mercenary scoffed. Like he'd give a damn about anything concerning that stuck up bitch...

"He's a mercenary the same as you, you see," Zelda continued. Now this caught Ike's attention. He leaned forward with furrowed brow, momentarily forgetting his chore.

"He's a mercenary?"

"Aye. Though Samus suspects he'd like to get out of that life and perhaps settle down. He is crazy about her. I can tell."

"Do you remember a name?" Ike questioned trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm afraid I never caught a last name, but his first name is Marth," Zelda replied. She grabbed a towel and turned toward him as she wiped her hands. Ike had gone very still and the look on his face made her frown. "Well, what is it? Do you know the fellow?" she asked.

* * *

Oh ho ho! What?! Thanks for reading!


End file.
